Dance, dance
by wraithgirl
Summary: It's a song fic set to Fall Out Boy's Dance, dance. Sakura cries when she discovers the truth about Sasuke and Naruto's yaoi relationship. The ending is a suprise!


Well, it's a Naruto song fic set to Fall Out Boy's _Dance Dance_. I do not own squat, do not sue. It's yaoi, so beware! Basically, Sakura discovers the truth about Naruto and Sasuke, and mopes about not getting her idol crush.

_He says he's no good with words but I'm worse. Barely stuttered out a joke of a romantic or stuck to my tongue. Weighed down with words too over-dramatic Tonight it's "it can't get much worse" vs. "no one should ever feel like…" I'm two quarters and a heart down, and I don't wanna forget how your voice sounds. These words are all I have so I'll write them. So you need them just to get by._

Sakura watched the two boys hug after Naruto had successfully completed his first solo assignment. Tears streamed down her face, as she thought of when Sasuke had smiled at her for the first time, told her she looked pretty. She thought all her hard work… or worship… had finally paid off. He even invited her over for dinner once, while Naruto was away training with Jirayia. She could clearly remember trying to kiss him, but he pushed her away. In a soft voice, he explained all that had transpired between himself and Hyperactive Ninja #1.

_Dance, dance. We're falling apart to half time. Dance, dance. And these are the lives you'd love to lead. Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me._

At first, she refused to believe it. But deep down, she knew the truth. Sasuke held up Naruto's sleeping cap as proof. Sakura looked back, thinking of the times her boys seemed to hate each other's guts. And indeed, some of the glances one had given the other.

_You always fold just before you're found out. Drink up, its last call, last resort; but only first mistake and I…. I'm two quarters and a heart down. And I don't wanna forget how your voice sounds. These words are all I have, so I write them. So you need them just to get by. Why don't you show me the little bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress, love?_

The pink-haired medic ninja laughed bitterly. Oh, the extremes she'd gone to catch Sasuke's eye! Memorized his daily schedule, fixed him lunch, and in general, fawned over him. Everyday, she had tried to wear his favorite colors, and she had pushed her training to the limits, attempting to win his love through her superior nin-skills. But what good had it done? Her idol, her dream-boy had fallen for a…fox!

_Dance, dance. We're falling apart to half time. Dance, dance. And these are the lives you'd love to lead. Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me. Why don't you show me the little bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress, love? I only want sympathy in the form of you falling into bed with me._

"Fox! Is that the worst insult you can come up with!" Inner Sakura demanded. Fox… that was what she'd known Naruto as until she was teamed up with him. He had proven bravery, loyalty, devotion, and selflessness time after time. "He deserves to be happy! He deserves Sasuke-kun! Besides, if Naruto were ever to mistreat Sasu, you'd kick his nine-tailed ass," Inner Sakura boomed. Finally, she managed a smile. "Naruto, I'm glad your mission went well." The blond glanced up from his hug with Sasuke. "Thanks, Sakura!" The two boys waved good-bye, and walked towards the old Uchiha mansion. She watched them with wistful eyes. Behind her, a green-clad ninja stepped out of the bushes. "Miss Sakura…may I ask you something?" Lee gulped nervously. Sakura turned to him "What?"

_Dance, dance. We're falling apart to half time. Dance, dance. And these are the lives you'd love to lead. Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me. Dance this is the way they'd love. Dance, this is the way they'd love… Dance, this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me._

"Uhmm…would you like to have dinner with me?" Lee stuttered. She smiled sweetly. Before, Sakura had been too wrapped up in Sasuke fantasies to see what a great guy Lee really was. "I'd like that a lot," she replied, taking his arm. Together, they walked away.

_Dance, dance. Dance, dance. Dance, dance. Dance, dance._

I couldn't resist throwing in a little Sakura/Lee at the end. They are my second favorite Naruto couple! Well, please tell me what you thought!


End file.
